A Thousand Years
by Dreamshadow102
Summary: Carlisle is the rock of the Cullen family but after rumours of a relative of his that's a vampire begin to spread, his kind are suspicious. In order to find their answer, the Cullen must find the vampire and prepare for yet another fight...this time to the death...
1. Chapter 1

The smell of blood made her heart race; it was intoxicating. She could hear the faint heartbeat of the dying man but she force herself to swallow the venom that welled up in her throat; she had survived on animal blood since the sixteen-fifties, she wouldn't lose her resolve now. Gazing around she looked back one last time before leaping down off the wall where she was perched. She quickly made a mental calculation on how long it would take to reach her destination- 3hrs at. most.  
"I'm coming for you dear brother," she whispered disappearing into the night.  
Renee Swan was on the move...


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This is my first story but still give it a try please- constructive criticsm and advice welcome. The text style follows as such:**

**POV- bold**

_**Emphasis- slanted and bold**_

_Thoughts- slanted_

Story text- normal

**Edward POV.**

I was sick of high school. It was pointless, meaningless, I probably knew more than the teachers. This year we'd finally be able to graduate and get away from the dump that was school. Alice actually wanted to stay on for another year; I'd gaped at that. Banner muttered something about how, 'kids these days didn't know how fortunate they were.' I chuckled bitterly at that, I'd hardly call my life **_fortunate._**

"Something funny, Mr Cullen?" Banner asked politely.

_"Those Cullens...impossible!"_

"No, sir," I replied innocently, pinning him with my golden gaze.

_"Sly aswell, you don't know when they're going to stir it."_

"Kindly keep your mouth shut in my lessons, Cullen," he droned on.

"Yes, sir," I drawled. He stared at me a moment longer, inwardly debating whether to let it go.

"Pay attention in future, Cullen," he snapped.

"Yes, sir," I said. But I was distracted. The hurried steps of Mrs Cope, the secretary were trotting briskly towards te door. Carefully averting my eyes, I pretended to jot something down in the blank excercise book in front of me. Carlisle had warned us multiple times to make sure we didn't draw attention to ourselves but it was far easier said than done. A desk in front of me sat Jessica Stanley, I frequently listened in on her thoughts when the lessons proved too boring; she was the top gossiper in the school. Most of the time it was all meaningless burble but occasionally an interesting snippet of information would pop into her head. For instance now.

_"Edward Cullen is so hot, he looks so stressed though, I wonder if I should go and comfort him.."_

I sighed; the girls would just not leave me alone.

_"No, Mike wouldn't like it."_

I looked over to where the blonde teenager in question sat, twirling his pen idly. I tried to not laugh-who knew Stanley had a crush on Newton! Emmett would find that one funny.

_"Poor Edward, I wonder if he knows yet?"_

I sat up. Knew what?

_" I still don't know how Dr Cullen could have such a vicious relative."_

I froze. What did she say about Carlisle?

_"All the killings, they make me feel sick, always knew something was wrong with the Doctor, he's too perfect and young-wonder if he's a paedophile?"_

I had to swallow down the urge not to leap on her then- how dare she say stuff like that about Carlisle? I stood up abruptly.

"Need to leave sir, got a dentist appointment!" I called over my shoulder as I strode out of the door.

Banner just watched me go, mouth agape. I almost collided head on with Mrs Cope. I'd forgotten about her.

"Sorry miss," I muttered. She eyed me lustfully. I got out of there. Sprinting down the corridor, I sent out my thoughts to Alice..

_"Meet me in the car park, now! Get the others" _I mentally ordered.

_"When will you learn some manners?" _she said affronted.

_"Just do it!" _I snapped. I wasn't in the mood.

**Alice POV.**

I honestly wasn't surprised when Edward told us to meet by the car park- he does this sort of stuff frequently.

"Jasper!" I hissed, my voice barely audible. He lifted an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes at that. I jerked my head towards the door and he gave an imperceptible nod,

"Mrs Varney, would you mind excusing I and my sister for a moment?" he asked smoothly, all the while sending out waves of persuasion. The old English teacher blinked before nodding her consent. I flashed him a smile before dragging him out of the door.

"Where are we needed now?" he smiled softly. I rolled my eyes again.

" Edward, again!" I said stressing my irritation. He just laughed. As capable as I was of getting to Edward in a matter of seconds, I had to keep up with the human pretences added to the fact I wasn't his slave.

"I'll get Emmett and Rosalie," Jasper offered. I pecked him on the lips before waltzing away. Flying down the main stairs, I saw my younger bother slouched against his Volvo.

" Waht's up with you grump?" I called leaping lightly over the wall to stand beside him. He grunted and scowled. Typical teenage vampire! Even from a building away I could hear, Rosalie's moaning and Emmett's laughing. They appeared around the corner of building 2, Jasper dragging behind him a brawny, curly-haired Emmett and a pouting, beautiful Rosalie.

" Why does Eddie insist on daily meetings?" whined Emmett childlishly.

" Stop whinging Emmett, that's Rosalie's job!" growled Edward. I blinked, he was a major grump but this seemed an ultimate low for him.

" I like that!" Rosalie fired back, "says the bear with a sore head!" I had to struggle not to laugh then. Emmett showed no such restraint and his guffaws echoed around the empty car park. Jasper's lips twitched.

" Stop being so bitchy, brother, and grow up!" she spat. In sighed heavily, WW3 had been declared yet again.

"And you're n-" Jasper shut him up with a dark glare.

" Edward, shut up and say what you wanted to say!" he exclaimed. It effectively silenced Edward. Rosalie smirked smugly at him. He growled, the sound rumbling from deep within his chest.

" Watch it Rosalie!" he warned quietly.

"Yeah- anyway what did you want us for Edward?" I cut him off swiftly, smiling brighty. Edward's eyes darkened and his face paled, if that was even possible for a blood-sucking immortal.

"It's about Carlisle," he whispered quietly. I gulped. God, no. Rosalie went slightly green and emmett immediately gathered her up in his arms.

"Is...is he okay?" I voiced the question we wre all thinking.

Edward was silent for a moment. Then I felt the ground spinning. I was in a forest...no next to a forest... a figure sat up above me...it's skin glowing... the stench of blood was overwhelming...I heard the figure choke...then turn around...vampire...skin as cold as ice... black eyes... white blonde hair...brother...sister...Carlisle...coming here... the figure jumped...then it was gone...

I woke to the concerned looks of Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Edward.

"Alice, what did you see?" Edward asked me urgently. I stood, my head swaying.

"So much death..." I whispered. Edward nodded.

"Carlisle?" he pressed. The others stared at him.

"It's her," I said softly, "she's coming."

"Who?" Jasper asked, "Alice?"

I looked up and met their golden gazes with my blood red ones. Edward's eyes widened.

"Alice, breathe," he instructed. I tried to control the bloodlust and pain raging inside me.

"Who?" Jasper asked again. I held his gaze, my breath ragged.

"His sister..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Carlisle POV.**

I pointedly ignored the lustful looks my patient was giving me; I would always stay true to Esme despite the fact I had to face hordes of swooning females everyday. But what preyed on my mind this time was the fact that she was coming for me. Renee. My baby sister who I'd had to leave all those years ago when I had turned into the soulless monster I now was. I thought back to the fateful phone call I'd received from Aro the day before:

_**(Start flasback)**_

"_Carlisle?" I turned to look at the fairly attractive woman standing by the door, doing her best to look sexy and eyeing me like a piece of meat._

"_Nurse Longfield," I replied testily, "what is it?" She stalked up to me, hips swaying, licking her lips. I sighed, hopefully not another attempt to get into my pants._

_"Someone is on the phone for you, Carlie." God I hated that name. I looked at her expectantly,_

_"Well who is it?" I asked impatiently. She flinched at my tone and her lips curled downward,_

_"That wasn't very nice, Carlie," she pouted. By now she was right in front of me, her fingers tracing her lips._

_I sighed, "Please tell me who it was."_

_"Not so fast, honey, if you want to know... you'll have to give me a kiss!"_

_I gaped at her. Here I was a powerful vampire being ordered around by a human female. My gaze hardened and she seemed to understand that she had overstepped the mark. She sighed,_

_"It's a gentleman from Italy-" she couldn't finish her sentence as I'd already swept out of the door and down the corridor towards my office. Flying through the door, I leapt over the desk and grabbed the phone from it's holder._

_"Aro?" I guessed. There was silence for a moment before the rich and musical voice of my old friend flowed from the speaker._

_"Ah, Carlisle, my old friend, come stai?"_

_I relaxed," bene grazie Aro."_

_"Good, good," he murmured._

_"What was it you wanted, my friend?" I asked anxiously._

_Aro laughed like a small child on the end of the phone, _

_"Do not sound so worried, Carlisle, it is nothing serious, merely a warning." I tensed. I composed myself and tried to not sound uneasy as Aro was sure to notice._

_"What is this warning, that was so urgent that you had to ring me?" The Volturi King laughed again, finding my question amusing,_

_"Non mi e permesso di chiamare voi? You do not wish to talk to me, yes?" There was a hint of polite offense in his voice. I quickly reassured him,_

_"Of course not Aro, I am just curious." I was growing slightly impatient, I had a charge to tend to._

_"Calm, Carlisle, I was simply asking after your wellbeing!" Aro chuckled. Thee was an awkward silence. It had been years since I'd last seen the three Volturi brothers and I no longer knew how to act around them. At the other end of the line, Aro sighed._

_"A rogue vampire has been causing quite a stir, we sent Demetri and Felix out investigate with a couple of low maintenance fighters," Aro paused, " they returned this morning...without the vampire or the fighters." I was unsure of what to say. Aro, sensing my loss of words went on,_

_"According to Felix and Demetri, she is a vampire vigilante of sorts, she kills humans and vampires who have comitted crimes." My interest perked,_

_"Did they found out anything about her?" I wondered eagerly._

_I could almost picture Aro's frown on the other of the line._

_"She travels with another younger vampire and she is around your age," he offered lamely. At this information I could feel the hair on the nape of my neck rise slightly though for what reason I knew not._

_"Anything else, Aro? Her purpose?"_

_"They say she was headed for the States, your area I believe," My eyes widened slightly,_

_"Does, does she lead the same lifestyle as us?"_

_"Non capisco, Carlisle."_

_"Does she drink animal blood?"_

_Aro's voice came back distasteful and confused,_

_"Yes, she said she was a vegetarian, as you like to call yourselves." I snorted, Aro sounded like a petulant child._

_A muffled call could be heard from the phone followed by a whispered converstaion. A crackle sounded and Aro's voice caame back to life._

_"I must go now, Carlisle, remember my warning and keep watch out for this vampire." it sounded like an order rather than friendly advice._

_"I will do." I turned to put the phone back in it's holder before a thought struck me. Raising it back to my ear, I hoped the Volturi leader was still there._

_"Aro?"_

_I waited,_

_"Yes?"_

_I paused,_

_"What is this vampire's name?"_

_Aro was silent for a moment before the reply came through,_

_"Her name...is Renee Swan."_

_And with that he called off. And my world began to crash down in front of my eyes..._

**_(End__ flashback)_**

I sighed, there was alot of explaining to do. To my family. And to myself...


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella POV. **

I was excited, despite the fact that I'd put up an indifferent facade in front of my mother. Sure I'd been to the States before but this was the first time I'd get to meet a coven of vampires that also lived on animal blood. From my seat by the window I could see the forest of Washington flash by as the flight attendant told us that we would be landing in five minutes and we should gather our belongings and prepare to depart the plane. Next to me, my mother stared into space, her butterscotch coloured eyes showing she was well fed. Renee Swan wasn't my real mother but ever since I had undergone the change from human to vampire, she had taught me the ways of her world and how to survive it. For that I would always be thankful to her whatever happened. It had been a painful transformation and I remember the overwhelming urge to kill once I had woken. Only the guidance and persuasion of Renee had stopped my inner monster from awakening. Now as she sat, quiet and thoughtful I was once again reminded of her great age; you could see it clearly in her eyes. I cast my mind back to the... interesting run in we'd had with the servants of the Volturi a few days back. Felix and Demetri if I remembered correctly. I'd quickly dispatched the guards they had brought with them until my mother had stopped me from going on a rampage- I was still pretty new to her lifestyle. I hadn't quite known what to make of them at first. Felix had been a domineering presence, broad-shouldered and hulking at nearly seven feet. Demetri on the other hand, had been cat like and soft spoken with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes and a skip in his step. I had been wary to relax in their company and after I'd growled none stop for five minutes, my mother had seen fit to send me hunting, while she talked with the two vampires. I had been reluctant to leave her, she was so small and I was sure Felix would have beheaded her the moment I was out of sight. Now, as the plane began to descend I nudged Renee, effectively waking her from her train of thought.

"Mother, stir yourself," I muttered. She fixed me with her golden gaze and I stared evenly back into it, I had a wilful personality and didn't back down from anyone not even my family.

She nodded and rose gracefully from her seat, ignoring the flustered flight attendant who was trying to make her sit down.

I followed her, only pausing to snarl warningly at the young man. He backed away terrified and shaking my dark brown curls from my eyes, I turned and slunk after Renee.

"Isabella, don't scare the young boy," she chided softly. I glared.

"That pathetic thing, I didn't do anything," I hissed, annoyed. She raised a delicate eyebrow. I sighed; sometimes her calm and serious ways rubbed me up the wrong way.

"Poor child, he's contemplating whether every beautiful young woman he comes across is going to snarl at him." I snorted, letting my humorous side show for a moment before my face set again in haughty disdain.

"Where exactly are we headed mother?" I asked. She blinked and brushed a strand of honey blonde hair away from her alabaster coloured face.

"Forks on the Olympia Peninsula, " she replied quickly, a look of sorrow flitting across her eyes. I narrowed my gaze and stretched out my mind to hers to see if I could interpret the emotions rushing through her head. I was blocked. A jolt rocked the plane as it touched down on the runway of Seattle but I didn't notice, I was too busy wrapped up in my own thoughts. The pilot's voice came over the intercom, tired and relieved,

"We are now stationary, ladies and gentleman, I hope you had a pleasant flight, please depart via the main exit." I glanced once at Renee before we both dropped down on to the tarmac and faced the chaos that was Seattle airport.

**Edward POV.**

My Volvo screeched in protest as I raced up the drive towards the house, Emmett and Rosalie right behind. Drifting to a sudden stop I flung the door open and took the porch steps two at a time.

"Esme! I yelled, which was completely unnecessary as I knew she'd have heard me had I whispered, but I was too worked up. My surrogate mother appeared around the door of the lounge, carrying her concert harp effortlessly. She raised an eyebrow as my siblings crashed in behind me.

"Where's Carlisle?" I demanded. She looked bewildered.

"At the hospital, Edward, where he always is...and why aren't you at school?"

I waved her question away, already turning back to the car, ready to flash off to the hospital and demand answers out of Carlisle. A small hand stopped me by grabbing my wrist.

"Edward!" the steel in Esme's voice made my turn around, ready to bite her head off. What I saw was the puzzlement and worry in my family's eyes.

"Edward, wait a minute!" she ordered quietly, "what is it you want with Carlisle before you go and disturb him?"

I took a deep breath and forced my impatience down.

"I need to ask him about his sister." Esme's mouth dropped open.

"What sister? He doesn't have a sister!"

"Yes, he does." Alice's small voice broke the silence. Her eyes were now be back to their normal butterscotch, but they were filled with worry and curiosity.

"A biological sister?" Esme asked dazed. Silence.

"Yes." We all shared a glance before I shrugged off Esme's arm.

"I have to go!"

And I stormed out of the door, wondering what trouble this latest discovery was going to cause our family.


End file.
